


Good Girls

by zeldadestry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, My So-Called Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For Thamiris's 48 Hour color challenge. The color is cream (Hey, Prince).  
> 

"I've got a drink if you've got a cig."

Rayanne looked up to see the new girl smiling saucily down at her, shaking a silver flask in her right hand. "What've you got?"

"Jack Daniels." She crouched down and stuck the flask in Rayanne's face. Her glossy lips shimmered in the shadows of the basement. "Good enough for you?"

"I'm not picky, actually." Rayanne reached down into her bag and drew out her Marlboros. "You're Faith, right?" She handed the other girl a cigarette.

"Guilty. And you're Rayanne. I noticed you checking me out this morning."

Rayanne held out her silver zippo, flicking on the flame. Faith cupped her hands around Rayanne's as she leaned forward to light the cigarette that dangled from between her lips. The contact made Rayanne flush. "I wasn't checking you out," she said.

"You were watching me."

She took a swig from the flask. "I was looking at your leather pants. They're hot."

"Yeah? Thanks. Well, I like your skirt. It's really fucking short." Faith took a long drag on her cig, and slowly exhaled through pursed lips. "We look like we're about the same size. Wanna trade?"

"Yeah, OK." Rayanne stood up and slipped off her skirt, handing it to Faith, who had just finished taking off her combat boots.

Faith smirked. "Nice underwear. Do you always wear granny panties?" She stood and shimmied out of her pants, tossing them to Rayanne, and turning around to show off her black thong. "How can you be a bad girl, when you're wearing white panties?"

"They're cream." Rayanne blushed as soon as she heard herself emphasize the word. Shit. She would definitely not be talking about this Freudian slip with the school counselor.

"Cream?" Faith's cigarette was hardly begun, but she threw it down on the floor. She held out a hand to Rayanne. "Hey. Come here."

"Maybe I'm not a bad girl."

"Yeah. You're a good girl. So why don't you come over here and let me make you feel good?"

She was not going to be bossed around. "Why don't you come over here?"

Faith smiled and stalked toward her, pressing her up against the wall. Rayanne gasped at the feeling of her bare thighs being squeezed between Faith's. Then Faith's lips were kissing her own, slick and sticky and sweet. Her mouth opened and Faith moaned. They moved against each other to a frantic pulse. Her eyes fell shut, and she shuddered when she felt Faith's warm breath on her cheek and heard her husky whisper. "Just so you know, I love cream."


End file.
